Confrontations
by Purple Sage of Oblivion
Summary: What if Lucy didn't interrupt when Mary saw Dracula for the first time? Another 'What if.' Oneshot. Based off of the movie 'Dracula 2000.'


_Ring . . . ring . . . ring . . . click._

"_Hello?_"

"Luce?"

"_Mer? What's up?_"

"Luce, I was wondering . . . could I take the day off? I'm not really feeling well."

"_Sure, Mer. No problem. . . . is it the dream, again?_"

" . . . . a little."

"_I see. Well, you don't have to come in today if you don't want to. I'll just tell Boss you're throwing up._"

Mary Heller scrunched her nose at the mental picture, but sighed in relief, "Thank you, Lucy. I appreciate it. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, Mer. Get well soon._" She hung up.

Mary moved the phone away from her ear and gripped it. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

The dreams were getting worse, more vivid.

She winced as she remembered the last one. She was on a plane, biting a man's neck so hard, it bled. She would never forget the look on the man's face.

Mary set her phone on her table before pacing slowly. She would aways have dreams of being another person, doing strange things, but nothing as clear as that. What triggered it?

"Maybe I'm stressed?" she mused aloud, "It's not uncommon to have strange dreams when stressed." She fiddled the hem of her over-sized t-shirt nervously.

"What else could it be?"

A tremor and a bright flash of light made her immediately stop pacing. She turned toward the hallway. 'What in the world . . . ?'

Mary went rigid. Her mouth dropped slightly open and her eyes bugged out. She felt cold.

"_No . . ._"

She wasn't looking at her hallway anymore. Beyond her door, stood a completely different place. It was a circular room, possibly made out of metal or something similar.

A man, standing right by her doorway, was what caught her attention.

He wore an open trench coat, showing off his hairless, and muscled chest. Underneath that, he wore black breeches that were slightly dusty. He had no shoes.

The man had curly black hair that made him resemble a lion, a prominent jaw line and sharp green eyes. He seemed slightly surprised to see her there.

"Wake up," Mary whispered softly, staring at the man. "Wake up, Mary."

The man turned completely toward her. He slowly made his way to her.

Mary backed up against her dresser, eyes widened in fear. "Wake up, wake up, _wake up_." She shut her eyes, then opened them.

She was in her room again, but the man was there as well.

She gripped the dresser as he stood a hairs length away. He leaned in toward her face and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes briefly before snapping them open. He met her gaze in a smoldering glance and gave a small smirk.

"_Hi, Mary._"

Mary exhaled through her nose. She swallowed thickly. His attention glanced at her throat briefly before meeting her gaze again. He reached a hand out. Mary flinched and shut her eyes tightly.

A soft pressure on her cheek made them snap open. The man was caressing her face lightly, studying her features intently. He brought another hand to trace the skin on her forehead and cheekbones.

Mary's fear started to slowly ebb away from the man's light touches, and soon she found her eyes drooping a bit.

The man stopped. He lifted Mary's chin, it almost falling to her chest from his acts. He stared at her eyes.

"_Remember, Mary._"

He lowered her head a little to place a small kiss on her forehead. She was instantly awake.

But she wasn't afraid anymore.

The man from her dreams left his lips linger on her forehead for a moment before he completely swirled away, like dust.

Mary started. The mist circled around her, making her hair and night-shirt move slightly, before fading.

She felt her forehead. She could still feel him.

"_I will _always _be with you._"

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

_Holy shit. That was my first 'Dracula' fanfic. Ever._

_I like it though! :D_

_So, I was watching 'Dracula 2000' (Gerard Butler is a-ma-zing XD) the other day when it got to the 'Meeting' scene. I swear to god, I s_quealed_ when he smelled her. . . . god, I'm weird. But! I was majorly pissed off when Lucy had to interrupt the bonding moment. DX Dammit, Lucy!_

**Disclaimer: **'Dracula 2000' was created by Joel Soisson and Patrick Lussier. All rights legally go to them. Last time I checked, my name wasn't Patrick or Joel.


End file.
